Heart Shaped Box
by beachgal607
Summary: AU Highschool fic. Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho have never been the best of friends, but when an event rocks both of them, will they become closer?


Authors Note: Yep, another new story! Look for some more new ones coming out soon, I've started a ton it seems like LOL. Let me know what you think about this one!

Disclaimer: I own no one

Trish sat down on one of the few empty seats left on her bus. She opened up her purse which was sitting next to her on the seat and began to rummage through it.

"Mind if I sit here?" Chris Jericho asked her as he stood patiently in the aisle next to her seat.

"Sure." Trish grunted as she moved her purse onto her lap and pulled out her ipod.

"Thanks." Chris answered as the bus started off to their neighborhood. He couldn't help but overhear the loud music that was pulsing out of her headphones. "Have a bad day?" He asked her. She turned her head and shot him a look that said "leave me alone". "Well I was just wondering, you know. I only tend to blare Nirvana when I had a bad day." Trish let out a sigh.

"You could say that." She answered as she turned the music down a couple of notches.

"What happened?" He responded.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I just found out that Dawn and Torrie were talking about me behind my back. I haven't been friends with Torrie for a while now but I really trusted Dawn. I just never thought senior year would end up like this." Trish said as she ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

"What were they saying about you?" Chris asked her.

"They were calling me a slut." Trish answered as she turned to look at Chris.

"What! _They _were calling _you _a slut! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!" He said as he busted out laughing. "Sorry, but it is pretty funny."

"It's alright. I'm just glad I found out." Trish said as a small smile began to creep onto her face for the first time that day since she found out what was going on.

"You are going out with Candice? She's the biggest slut in the entire school!" Carlito exclaimed to Chris Masters from the back of the bus.

"Shut up dude!" Masters responded as he slapped Carlito upside the head.

"Dat's not cool!" Carlito muttered as he rubbed his head where Masters hand just made contact.

"I am so sick of the freshman and sophomore's this year." Chris remarked to Trish referring to the exchange between Carlito and Masters after his laughing had subsided.

"No kidding. They act like they own the place." Trish said as the bus came to a stop.

"This is your stop right?" Chris asked her.

"Yep." Trish answered as he stood up in the center of the aisle so she could leave. "I'll see you later." She said to him as she got off the bus and began to make the short walk to her house. "That was random." Trish said to herself. "The last time I had a real conversation with Chris was probably during Lillian's party last year." She pulled her keys out of her purse and stuck them into the lock of the front door of her house. She turned them and opened the door. As she entered her house, her phone started to go off. Trish pulled her phone out of her purse and opened it up, revealing a text message from her best friend, Lillian Garcia.

"U sure u dont want me to beat up dawn and torrie for you? im here for choir practice and they r running around in their stupid little cheerleader uniforms..."

A smile came to Trish's face as she typed in a response.

"Dont worry about it. so guess who i was talking to on the bus today?"

She closed her phone and went in the kitchen to grab a snack as she waited for Lillian to text her back. She opened up her cabinet and ultimately decided on a banana. Just as she began to peel it, her phone when off. She grabbed her phone and opened it up, showing another message from Lillian.

"Who?"

Trish smirked as she finished pealing the banana and took a bite out of it before she began her response.

"Chris jericho, ur next door neighbor."

Trish finished eating her banana and threw out the peel before she got Lillian's response.

"How bout i pick you up after im done and you can tell me all about it wink wink"

Trish giggled as she could only imagine what Lillian's reaction was to her text. Lillian and Chris were like brother and sister since they had grown up next door to each other their entire lives.

"Sorry i got work and crap i was supposed to leave like 5 minutes ago thanks for making me late lil :P"

Trish quickly closed her phone and ran upstairs to change her shirt. She threw her hair up into a loose ponytail and then ran back downstairs and out the door and started to jog off into the direction of her work. She was lucky that her work wasn't even 10 minutes from her house so she ended up just walking there most days. But her boss hated when she was late. She made it to her work with not a minute to spare and stopped out in front of the door to the building to catch her breath quickly. After a few deep breaths Trish opened the door and found her manager.

"So what do you want me doing today Mr. Bischoff?" She asked the gray haired man.

"I did have you scheduled for register but Rob is already back there and he's training the new guy so I think it'll be a bit cramped back there. Tommy and Shane have the floor so we are covered there. Hmm, why don't you just greet today with Jeff. I'm sure he'll be happy for the company." Mr. Bischoff answered with a bit of a snort as he walked off. Trish just shrugged as she walked up to the front of the store and found Jeff lounging around in a chair.

"Bischoff told me to greet with you today." Trish said to Jeff as she began leafing through the fliers that were sitting near the entrance.

"Thank god. I hate sitting here all day greeting people. I'd much rather work the floor so I can admire all the guitars that I can't afford." The man with multicolored hair said as he glanced back at an expensive black Fender Stratocaster.

"No kidding." Trish replied. "So how is the band going? I haven't talked to Amy since the last gig I went to, it seems like I'm always here or you guys are always practicing."

"It's going alright. We just got booked at that club, Leo's, next weekend." Jeff said as someone walked through the doors.

"Welcome to Guitar Center." Trish and Jeff said in unison as the man nodded and walked past them into the store.

"But you should come over and chill with us one day at practice. You can bring your guitar over and jam with us if you want. I'm sure the boys and Amy wouldn't mind." He continued.

"Maybe I'll come over and see you guys, but I'm not so sure about jamming out. You guys barely have enough room there as it is with all your amps and Amy's drums to begin with." She answered with a bit of a smile. The rest of the day went on with Trish and Jeff casually talking to each other about whatever was on their minds. Rob came over every once and a while to complain about how the new trainee, Ken, was really getting on his nerves.

"Welcome to Guitar Center." Jeff said as someone new passed through the doors.

"Just leave me alone." Chris mumbled as he stormed past the two.

"I wonder what's up his ass?" Jeff asked Trish.

"I'm gunna go find out." She said as she got up from her stool. "I'll be back in a minute or two." Trish said to Jeff as she headed off in pursuit of Chris. She saw him flipping through a couple of Nirvana books.

"Have a bad day?" Trish asked casually.


End file.
